Love After War
by busybeekisses19
Summary: Gabby's cousin rolls into town after a break-up trying to rediscover herself when a certain blue eyed firefighter comes crashing into her life. Will she be able to let him in and learn to love again or will they both break each other's hearts? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first FF of Chicago Fire. I am currently working on my other stories as well and I haven't figured out an update schedule. This is a Kelly and OC fic, so I hope you all enjoy. **

**This is rated T for now for language and minor sexual references, but rating may go up eventually. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire or any of the places I mention. They belong to its rightful owners. I only own Evelina and her friends. **

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Chapter 1:**

**Evelina POV:**

_She better pick up her phone I do not like going to the station. I haven't even been there yet and I don't know anyone and I'm really pissed off and I need to vent. Coming back to Chicago wasn't even my idea but if I didn't fall in love with a jackass then I wouldn't be running back home. _I tried calling her again but she wouldn't answer so I left a loud message. I sped to the firehouse where she worked at. I had on sweats and a wife beater. I decided to play a practical joke on everyone. I entered the firehouse and I noticed a few men playing cards at the table. "Is Gabriella Dawson here?" I asked rudely. A man with black hair with a few grays and baby blue eyes answered. "Yeah she's here. Who are you?" I laughed. "Some bitch that's about to beat the shit out of her if she doesn't bring her Latina ass down here and face me like a real woman!" I yelled. He whispered to someone else and they left and I guess went to go get her. "Now violence is not the answer." Blue eyes stated and walked closer to me. "I'll fight a man if I have to...Just get Gabby." I told him. I noticed Chief and Gabriella walk into the garage area with a few other associates.

"Now, Ms. what has Dawson done to you." I sighed and looked at Gabby who was trying to contain her laughter.

"That skank slept with my man! And she had the audacity to lie to my face and told me nothing happen. Bitch! I saw your thong in my bed! I even saw you ride my boyfriend." I yelled as I tied my hair into a bun and walked closer to Gabby.

"Hey chief, I got this." Gabby stated and walked closer to me, so now we were nose to nose. "Well, that's exactly what you get. We told you about him but this is how you should've confronted her that day in the apartment, and not beat the living daylights out of her." I laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Yeah you are so right. But she did deserve it and you know it."

"I'm confused. Dawson explain." Chief stated. I looked around and noticed everyone staring waiting for an answer. "This chief is my cousin Evelina, Shay remember the hot head I told you about, well this is her." I laughed loudly. "Gosh you should have seen your faces." I looked up to a not so happy chief. "Sorry chief won't happen again." I told him. I had respect for him. He nodded. "Back to whatever you were doing." Everyone grumbled and blue eyes stood next to a blonde woman that I assumed was Shay.

"I'm Leslie Shay, you can call me Shay, or Leslie, it doesn't matter." I nodded. "I'll call you Shay like everyone else." She nodded. "Works for me."

"I'm LT. Kelly Severide." Blue eyes stated. "Nice to meet you guys." He nodded. "Same here. You know I really thought you were here to kill Gabby." I laughed. "Yeah I know, I used to play a lot of pranks on people and it always worked. My family hated it though but then they learned not to take me seriously."

"Whatever Evie, I always trusted you." I nodded. "So you were like the only one that was there for me."

"So did your boyfriend really cheat on you?" Shay asked. I nodded. "Yup and he lied straight to my face. So one night I lied saying I had to work late and they never heard me come into my house and Kim was riding him in my bed. So I shut the door and went into the kitchen and pulled out all the phone wires, pulled out my .45 and shot a few in my ceiling. They got so scared that they came out of the bedroom with my sheets and their eyes bulged out when they noticed me standing there. I pushed my ex out of the way and tackled Kim onto the floor and started beating the shit out of her. I think she may have learned her lesson but then again I doubt it."

"Were you going to kill them?" Kelly asked. I shook my head. "No! No man is worth killing over some stupid affair. I just wanted to scare them but never would I kill unless it was self-defense. That I can promise you blue eyes." He grinned. "Nice to know."

"Crazy bitch!" Gabby exclaimed. I turned to glare at Gabby. "And why didn't you answer your phone, I was calling to vent but then you made me drive all the way over here for some dumb reason and I'm pretty sure I just embarrassed myself." They all laughed at me and Kelly wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Nah, Evie, it was pretty hot! But then again we were worried since we protect each other here at Firehouse 51. Everyone here is family."

I nodded. "Oh okay. It's fine. Listen Gabby I'll let you get back to work but call me when you get done so we can hang out and paartyyy!"

She laughed. "Will do cuz'." She stated and right then the alarm blazed through _Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Squad 3, Pine and 7__th__ street, Car Collision. _They headed out and so did I. I went to my new apartment. It was in a decent neighborhood. It was nice. I had a lot of city view from my window. My phone rang again and I noticed it was my ex calling me for the millionth time.

He kept trying to get me to take him back but I lost all respect and love for him about a year ago. To be honest I have no clue why I stayed with him after that so long. I knew that I was bringing my ass back to Chicago for months now; at that time when I was living in Miami I had no clue when I going to leave. I knew I got a job offer here in Chicago at _Anthony Michael Interior design _on West Webster Avenue. I love designing new things, especially houses or offices. But most importantly I love trying to design a bigger closet for someone.

I hopped in the shower and decided to just hang around for a little bit before Gabby calls for our plans. My ex decides to call again and this time I answer. "Hello?" I asked in a bored tone. "Where the hell are you at?" he yelled through the phone. "Away. I need a vacation." I simply told him. He chuckled. "Well all I know is that you better bring your ass back in Miami."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "You lost that right about a year ago when you started fucking Kim. But leave me the hell alone or I'm calling the cops."

"Yeah...okay...but this ain't the last time you hear from me baby. Remember that baby!" he said and hung up. _Seriously couldn't this guy take a hint? I mean after everything we been through. Gosh...Why do I always attract the crazy ones?_

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Let me know what you guys thought? Feedback is more than welcomed. Even if you hated it too! ;) R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to and Sapphire for my first reviews ;) Glad you guys like the story and thanks to for adding me to your favorites **

**This is rated T for now for language and minor sexual references, but rating may go up eventually. This is going to be before the first season and maybe go into it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire or any of the places I mention. They belong to its rightful owners. I only own Evelina and her friends**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Evelina POV:**

_Seriously couldn't this guy take a hint? I mean after everything we been through. Gosh...Why do I always attract the crazy ones? This was getting ridiculous. He was messing with my mood and I was trying not to let him get to me. He was always filled with empty threats. He never laid a hand on me in our relationship but that didn't mean he didn't get crazy and want to kill me. _

I went to my closet and tried to figure out what outfit I was going to wear. I decided to wear a nice lace white top with some white with black design leggings and some black pumps. I needed to add to my small frame. I straightened my hair and put it up in a ponytail. I was going to wear small pearl studs in my ear. It was a cute yet simple outfit. Gabby calls me and I answer. "Hello...and this better not be you calling me to cancel." I told her. She laughed. "No I needed your address you dummy. I'm going to pick you up." I sighed fine. I have to get dressed anyways so by time you get here I should be done." I told her and hung up. I went to my room and started to get dressed.

I through on some natural color eye shadow with some mascara and eye liner and I was done. I was just checking myself out in the mirror when Gabby arrived. I opened the door and Gabby was looking cute in some dark skinny jeans and a cute pink top and her leather jacket. "Damnnnn...cuz' don't you look cute. I may need you as my date tonight." I laughed and pushed her. "Whatever. Let's just go." She nodded. "Wait, aren't you going to give me a tour of your huge ass place?" I shook my head. "Nope! Maybe later." She chuckled. "Let's go bitch..."

I locked my door and followed after her. We got in her car and headed towards a small bar. "You know Gabby; I think you lost your touch. I figured we would hit a club up instead of a small bar." She groaned. "C'mon you'll love it. My co-workers are in there and want to officially meet you plus after this we can go to a club." I turned to look at her and sighed. "Promise me Gabby. Because if you lie to me I will kick your Latina ass." She chuckled and nodded. "Okay...now let's go."

I got out of the car and she led me into the bar. It was packed, everyone was enjoying themselves. I walked to the bar. "I'll have some bourbon." I told the bartender. "That's a strong drink for a woman." A voice said. I looked over and noticed Kelly. "Yeah I get that a lot but I know how to handle strong things..." I seductively told him and left him to find Gabby. I seen her seated with Shay. "Hey shay." I greeted her.

"Hey gorgeous...What's up?" She asked. I laughed. "Nothing but Gabby promised me we were going to be here for a little bit and then we should be headed to a club." Shay looked at Gabby and grinned. "I'm surprised because when I asked her to come with me she declined." Gabby glared at her and then back at me. "Well she threatened me. I do not want to get hit by her." She told shay. Shay and I laughed at Gabby's expression. "Sorry cuz' but you promised me fun." I told her. Kelly walked over with another drink for me. I looked up at him. "Thanks...Blue eyes." _Gosh his eyes were so gorgeous. Why did he have to be sweet? _"You're welcome..." he trailed off. Shay cleared her throat making us break our eye concentration. "So Kelly, you up for clubbing?" he just shrugged. "Sure why not." I smiled. "YAYYY! I cannot wait." I yelled. Everyone just stared and laughed. So I turned to them. "Are you guys in to?"

A Hispanic guy walks up. "Up for what?" he asked. "Going clubbing with us." I told him. He smiled. "And what miss a chance with dancing with you Chula...hell yeah...I'm Joe Cruz." He introduced himself. "Nice to meet you...I'm Evie." I stated. Kelly downed his beer and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Cruz how about next time." Kelly said as he glared at him. Gabby and Shay looked confused just like me. _Why was he being so jealous? Ughhh! Men!_ Cruz nodded and left. "Why did you do that Kelly?" I asked him. He shrugged and left. I sighed and downed my bourbon. Gabby gave me a 'WTF' look and Shay just looked 'Go after him' I sighed and went to go find Kelly.

I walked outside and seen him smoking a cigar leaning against the building. "What was that back there?" I asked him as I approached him. "What do you mean?" he asked. I sighed. "The whole thing with Cruz. I was just inviting more people to come, you didn't have to be rude." I told him. He threw his cigar on the ground and walked closer to me. "Well maybe I wanted to at least get to know you without so many people around. Bad enough I have to deal with Shay and Gabby."

I placed a hand on his chest trying to give us some distance. "No don't. Listen Kelly you're really sexy and all but I just got out of a relationship and I came here to figure out what I wanted. I can't let you get mixed up with me. I'm sorry." I told him and walked away. I had no clue where I was going or where I was headed but I needed a break.

I didn't even make down the block, when I heard someone running behind me. "Wait!" a familiar voice yelled. I turned around and noticed Kelly jogging up to me. "What is it?" he sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I just got out of a relationship to. I was engaged to her so I know the pain you feel. But I am going to be here for you. Just let me in."

"You don't even know me, okay. I already have one crazy ex I don't need another crazy person in my life." I told him. He laughed. "I'm crazy now? You're the one throwing mixed signals out there and threatening to beat people up."

I glared at him. "I told you that I just don't hit random people unless they bother me but you're seriously bothering me right now Kelly. I mean I causally flirt with everyone so Stop IT!"

"What's stopping you from hitting me? You told me you would fight a man. So what's stopping you?" he asked as he walked closer. "I just don't know. Just tell Gabby I'll talk to her later." I told him as I got into a cab.

_Why Kelly? I mean I like him right? Maybe we can be friends at first. I think we both have trust issues right now. _

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. They would have a love/hate relationship since she doesn't warm up that easy with men. At some point I will write some flashbacks on what made her this way. **

**link is in profile**

**So let me you know what you guys think :) Feedback is welcomed R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to Sapphire for reviewing ;) Glad you like the story and thanks to andrea1234 and ariah23 for following ;) and zouzou816 for adding me to your favorites. Thanks for the support **

**This is rated T for now for language and minor sexual references, but rating may go up eventually. This is going to be before the first season and maybe go into it.**

**Warning mention of rape and drug use!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire or any of the places I mention. They belong to its rightful owners. I'm also borrowing Carter Verone from Fast and the furious since he was a snake and that's how I pictured her ex to be. I only own Evelina and her friends**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Kelly POV:**

Seeing Cruz talking to Evie made me stir up feelings that I didn't even want. I barely knew this girl and yet here I was getting all jealous and protective of her. She was just something different; like something I knew I had to have. She may be very flirtatious but I knew she wouldn't cheat. Something I valued the most.

I finally couldn't take anymore of Cruz flirting with her so I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. To let him know she was mine and to back off. I noticed everyone giving me weird looks and frankly I didn't care what they thought.

"Cruz how about next time." I said and gave him a hard glare telling him to back off. Gabby and Shay looked confused along with Evie. Cruz nodded and left. "Why did you do that Kelly?" Evie asked me. I shrugged and got up from the table. _I didn't know how to answer that question._ I walked outside and decided to smoke a cigar. I needed time to clear my head and figure out how to approach her without getting beat up. _Why would she want me? I just got out of a really tough relationship. She broke my heart. _I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the bar door open and close. "What was that back there?" Evie asked as she approached me. "What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb. "The whole thing with Cruz. I was just inviting more people to come; you didn't have to be rude." She snapped at me._ You really blind if you can't see why. _I threw my cigar on the ground and looked at her. "Well maybe I wanted to at least get to know you without so many people around. Bad enough I have to deal with Shay and Gabby." I snapped right back at her as I approached her.

I was so close to her that I could smell her body spray. She smelled so delicious; just like apples. She placed a hand on my chest, trying to give us some distance. "No don't. Listen Kelly you're really sexy and all but I just got out of a relationship and I came here to figure out what I wanted. I can't let you get mixed up with me. I'm sorry." She stated and walked away. _I just don't understand that woman. She called me sexy but yet doesn't want to be with me. I'm more confused than ever. _I wasn't going to let her walk alone around this time of night. I don't want her to get hurt. I groaned and started jogging to catch up with her. "Wait!" I called out. She turned around and waited until I got close to her. "What is it?" she asked. I sighed and ran a hand over my face thinking of my next move. "I just got out of a relationship to. I was engaged to her so I know the pain you feel. But I am going to be here for you. Just let me in." I pleaded to her, hoping it would break some of the ice.

"You don't even know me, okay. I already have one crazy ex I don't need another crazy person in my life." She stated. I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm crazy now? You're the one throwing mixed signals out there and threatening to beat people up."

She just glared at me with so much hatred. "I told you that I just don't hit random people unless they bother me but you're seriously bothering me right now Kelly. I mean I causally flirt with everyone so Stop IT!"

"What's stopping you from hitting me? You told me you would fight a man. So what's stopping you?" I confronted her about it. "I just don't know. Just tell Gabby I'll talk to her later." She told me as she got into a cab. I noticed her already gone from my sight. _Way to go Kelly..._

I groaned and walked back into the bar. I could tell Gabby and Shay was looking around for at least one of us. I sat at a stool and ordered some more shots. _I royally fucked up. _I just kept downing shots like it was nothing. _I was tired of trying to be with someone when they just don't want it. I can't force them to want me. I'm not like that. I just wish they could just give me a chance to prove to them, I won't ever hurt them._

"Kelly, where's Evie?" Gabby asked as she approached me. I shrugged. "She told me she was going home."

"Why?" Shay jumped in. I shrugged. "Maybe she wasn't in the mood. You know Gabby your cousin has an attitude problem."

"Yeah I know, but you just don't understand her." She stated and walked out of the bar.

"Really Kel? You just dumped Renee and now Gabby's cousin? I thought you said you needed time?" Shay asked. I smirked at her. "I guess but then again I really do like her Shay."

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Evelina POV:**

Once I got home I locked all of my doors and headed straight to my room. I flopped on my bed and kept thinking about Kelly's and I conversation. _Why didn't I hit him? I like him right? Where do I start when he starts asking about my past? Would he still want me?_ I shook my head thinking it would get rid of my thoughts but it didn't help. I kept thinking back when I was fifteen and when they kicked me out of the house. I placed my hands over my head and rocked back and forth; trying to silence their words.

_It wasn't my fault...it wasn't my fault... I kept repeating to myself. I just had ordered pizza when the guy barged into my home and dragged me to my room and assaulted me. I was so helpless. So numb. I didn't even cry when he was ripping me apart. My parents came home and found me in bed with him, they didn't even believe me. They told me I was a disgrace and to never come back. They only gave me a thousand dollars. So I took the money and left and went to Miami. _

_I cried every night thinking about everything. The rape, my family, if I was going to get killed the next day. That's when I met Carter. I was waitressing at a nearby café when he entered and we just got the talking. He was basically like a sugar daddy to me. I didn't have much family or friends and I needed money so we made a deal. Within the next year he had me hooked on Coke. I realized that when I was high I forgot about all my pain and heartbreak and I was addicted. As the years went by, Carter and I fell in love and I really thought he was the one. He never knew about my past and I don't think I fully trusted him enough to tell him. _

_Over the years I had only contacted Gabby who knew the real story and she even tried to pleading to my parents but it was too late. They were officially done with me. I had nothing to return to. Carter even paid for me to go to college and get my designing degree which I was very grateful for that. But I couldn't stand the fact that I felt used and damaged and he cheated on me with a skank. _

My phone brought me out of my memories I noticed it was Carter calling all over again. I walked to my closet and pulled out a hammer. I walked back to my phone and started smashing it into pieces. I was tired of him and this phone constantly ringing. I reached into my drawer and took a hit of coke and leaned my head back on the bed and let darkness take me.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Gabby POV:**

When I left the bar I knew I had to see Evie. I knew it was going to be too much for her to handle and I didn't want her to get hurt in any way. I groaned when her phone said it was disconnected. That's when I really started to panic. I quickly sped over to her penthouse. Once I arrived I jumped in the elevator. She lived almost at the tippy top of the building and it was taking too long. I kept pacing in the elevator. _Gabby she's probably okay. She needs to think that's all. _

Once the elevator dinged I ran down the hall to her door. I knocked and no one was answering. "Hey Evie, It's Gabby. Sweetheart open the door." I cried out. I knocked again and this time the door opened revealing a high Evie. "Gabby, I missed you." She smiled at me. I pushed her inside and grabbed her face. "What did you take?" she tried to push me away but she couldn't. I carried her to the shower, and turned on the cold water. "C'mon Cuz' don't be like this anymore." I whispered. I wrapped my arms around her as we both got under the freezing water. "Gabby!" she yelled. "I'm right here Evie." I cried. She broke down. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry. I couldn't... I don't want to feel Gabby...Please just make it go away..." she pleaded. We both slid down in the tub and just cried as we held onto each other.

_I have no idea how to help her..._

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Sorry for the delay, I almost lost my muse but I'm back. So I gave a little insight into her past. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to EthinaEternal and M. Louise E for reviewing. I do apologize for the delay. Thanks to new followers. I'm glad you like my story. I would like to say excuse my grammer since I'm typing on my tablet and there's no spell check.**

**This is rated T for now for language and minor sexual references. Rating could go up. This is way before season one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affilated with Chicago Fire or any buisnesses that I mention. I'm slightly borrowing Carter Verone from Fast and Furious. I only own Evelina and her family. **

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**EVELINA POV:**

The next morning I woke up sleeping on someone. I jumped up quickly thinking that I may have brought back some random guy with me last night. I finally noticed that it was Gabby. I sighed in relief and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and instantly remembered what I've done last night. I promised myself I was done with that. How could I let myself get this far.

I was so disappointed with myself that I almost didn't want to face Gabby or anyone else. I walked back from the bathroom into my room when I noticed Gabby sitting on the edge of the bed holding up a few baggies. She looked up at me. "This has to stop sweetheart. You can't keep doing this to yourself. What if I didn't make it in time and overdosed? How would I explain that to the family?" she questioned me.

I just stared at my carpet because I knew she was right, but my family could care less about me. I softly cried thinking about how I really did need help. Maybe I needed to talk to a shrink.

"Gabby, listen I'm really sorry. I didn't want to go back to that place. Everything is happening so quickly that the pressure got to me. Old demons came back up and with Carter calling me every five seconds, I just couldn't take anymore." I reasoned.

She shook her head. "Listen I know sometimes it's hard but I'm here for you and so is Antonio. You are going to meet new friends and I'll know they will support you. Plus one day, when you're ready, you will meet the right man who accepts you." she told me as she pulled me into a hug.

I pulled back and wiped my tears. "What if they hate my past or my flaws and go back to the drugs?" I softly asked her. She shook her head. "That man I'm talking about will never see the flaws. He would see the beautiful, strong, independent woman you have ever become." She said and rubbed my back.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. I was so happy that she was always been there for me. I didn't know what I would do if Gabby wasn't in my life always supporting me.

"Thanks, cuz. Now can we get something to eat." I suggested. She nodded and we walked down to the kitchen.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**KELLY POV:**

I hated the way I left things last night. I wished I had her number or address to go over there and apologize to her. I could easily tell she had a past but I was willing to listen. Even if I have to be just her friend right now. I just want to establish a foundation first before I dive back into a relationship. I even thought about asking Gabby for her address so I could send her flowers.

She was a tiny firecracker that just needed to be loved. I woke up the next morning and walked down the spiral staircase. I saw Shay eating her yogurt and staring at me. I tried to ignore her as I opened the fridge for some orange juice. But I was tired of feeling her eyes on my back.

"What Shay?" I asked her as I sat on the stool. She shrugged. "Are you still thinking about her Kel?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah I guess. But like I told you, I want to take things slow." She noddd. "Okay, but if you want I could talk to Dawson for you." she suggested.

"No, I'll do myself. I don't need your help right now." I told her and grabbed my bag and left. I guess I'll just work out today until shift. After a few hours of weights I showered and headed over to 51.

Gabby was already here and talking with Shay when I came through. I couldn't talk to her right now since I wanted to talk privately with her about Evie. So I just decided to play cards for a little bit with Squad. Andy came over and decided to join in. He was one of my best friends since we were three. We grew up together and decided to be firefighters together.

I noticed Gabby walking into the locker room by myself, so I know this was my opportunity. I walked into the locker room. "Gabby, can I talk to you? " I asked her. She nodded and sat on the bench.

"What's the deal with your cousin? One minute she's hot the next minute she's cold." I asked. She sighed and placed a hand on my knee. "She will tell you when she's ready. Right now she needs some time to herself." she stated.

"Gabby, please give me something. I want to try and be friends with her first. I do like your cousin." I pleaded. She just hugged me. "Just give it time. I promise we can hang out like we did last night again only if you promise not to push her into something, or talk about her past right away." she said in a stern voice.

"I'll do whatever. I promise. Just let her give me a chance." I said. She nodded. "I'll talk to her." she said and left.

I sat there for a few minutes planning on how to communicate with her. As I was exiting the locker room we got called in for a house fire.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**EVELINA POV:**

I couldn't believe that I was going to work after my stunt from last night but I had to. I needed a fresh start. My boss was pleased that I was on time and willing to start work immediately. He told me he loved my personality and he will work with me with my temper. We just shared a laugh. He told me him and his partner have been together for about five years and he asked if it was a problem. I shook my head since I think everyone should have equal rights and it isn't right to judge someone.

While I was setting up my little desk and getting everything organized, Anthony came over and said we had a job to look at. Apparently this woman wanted a huge walk in closet just for her. I was excited on my first job but also nervous since she was a major client. We rode over together and I realized we were in a very expensive neighborhood.

We walked in the high rise apartment building and it was gorgeous. It reminded me of my old apartment. We were greeted by a middle aged woman with blondish hair and green eyes. "Darling, I'm so excited for my own closet. Jeffrey doesn't understand that a woman needs her space." I chuckled since I knew the feeling. "Mandy this is my new member on the team. Her name is Evelina." Anthony introduced us. She smiled and kissed both my cheeks. "Pleasure to meet you sweetheart. But I must say that you may have your hands full. I can be very picky." she said.

"It's okay. I lived in Miami and I redone alot of places so I think I can handle you and the city of Chicago." I told her. Anthony and her just chuckled.

"How about we get started then." She suggested. We both nodded as I pulled out my sketchpad. She led us to the master bedroom where there was already one walk in closet but she wanted one just for her. I left the room and figured out how to open the neighboring walls to fit the new closet in her bedroom.

A few hours later we finally sketched out a few layouts for her and her husband. She seemed excited that husband was getting less of a closet. Anthony and I headed back to the office and called some contractors to estimate the costs. After that was settled a young gentleman walked in carrying a vase with beautiful white roses.

"I have a delivery for Ms. Evelina Dawson." he said. I was a little skeptical since no one really knew where I work. "Um...that's me." I softly said. He handed me the flowers and left. Anthony comes up next to me. "Who sent them?" he asked. I chuckled. "I don't know." I stated.

He gets all giddy. "Welll are you going to read the note? I'm dying to know your secret admirer." he jokes.

I smile at him and opened the note. It read

_Evelina, I know you aren't ready for me but neither am I. I just wanted to send you flowers as our first step at our friendship. I wish you would except this and meet me at the same bar we first talked or should I say yelled around 7pm tonight. I would love a second chance at meeting you._

_Kelly_

I smiled at the note and smelled my roses. Kelly was starting to get under my skin. "oh sweetheart, if you not meet this lovely gentleman then I will smack you senseless and take him from you." Anthony said. I giggled. "Well sweetheart I think he isn't your type." I joked. He just sighed and mumbled to himself and went back into his office. I took a picture of my flowers and sent them to Gabby. I felt so good and just like a hormonal teenager eager for her first date.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

After a long day at work Evelina went home to get ready for her rendezvous with Kelly. She quickly got into her apartment and headed straight upstairs. She showered quickly and got ready. She kept thinking that this was not a date but a simple do over. She had to admit that she has to stop pushing people away. She needs to learn how to let someone in without being scared of being hurt. She dressed in some jeans, a simple white tshirt, and a black leather jacket. She let her hair stay loose, and chose to wear minimal makeup. She grabbed her black flats and headed out the door.

Across town Kelly was a nervous wreck. He kept thinking if his words came out too strongly for just a friendship. What was he doing wrong in his relationships? Why would they always cheat on him? Kelly almost felt like it was all his fault in the failures of his relationships. He was extremely anxious. He wore jeans and simple blue tshirt with his leathef jacket. He got in his car and headed towards the bar. He parked and entered waiting for Evie to come.

Evie entered the bar and headed near Kelly. She sat in the barstool next to him. "Hey, I'm Evie." she greeted herself. Kelly looked over and smiled. "Hey, Evie I'm Kelly. It's nice to meet you. Can I buy you a drink?" he asked her. She nodded. "yeah I would like a shot a henney." she said.

That was the beginning of their ever growing friendship.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Hope you enjoyed his chapter and I'm sorry for the delay. :) leave some feedback R&R**


End file.
